Gossamer
by Aurora-Boring-Alis
Summary: The web of this tryst only served to grow larger: their romance, their truths, their lies. And as they struggled within this tangled web, gossamer threads only bound them together tighter than ever. [AU. Silvaze.]
_Gossamer_

This was all so very wrong.

She was pinned down the floor of her chambers, her hands clamped into his soft fur. She was purring loudly, bunting him. And her lips were locked against his.

She was the crown queen of the strongest nation in the entire dimension! She guarded the seven jewels that dictated the fate of her world! And she, herself, was the most noble and wise lady in all of the lands!

People looked up to her. They called her brazen and jaded, even cold. They didn't entitle her with these out of anger of hatred, they did out of admiration. They admired her for her strength and cunning, her chaste and overall abstaining nature. And what had she done to all these noble and fine things they titled her, the queen with?

She tossed them away as if they were trash. For what she did, right here, right now, ruined everything her people had thought of her. She was not noble and not wise and most definitely not honourable. Any upperclass lady like her would not be lying on an old carpet from ages before her father was born, in such an intimate position with someone. And not just anyone; the highest ranking knight of all of the Solan Royal Guard, the bloody captain!

She, a step away from being an empress, was getting all hot and heavy with a knight!

Her mind screamed at her to stop everything: stop her purring, stop her nuzzling, stop her hands from moving, but she couldn't. But she felt as if she stopped this, she might as well lay there for an eternity and rot.

For this simple knight, the man who lain under her, holding the small of her back, rubbing behind her ear ever so gently, made her feel an entirely new emotion.

She'd heard of love before. She knew that every her parents had done for her had been out of love. All the dancing and etiquette lessons she'd endured, the hours of piano and violin, the outfits they'd forced her to wear for all the balls, cotillions, dances, dinners and festivals she'd been dragged by the tail to... it was all out of love for her.

But now, in his arms, hearing him chuckle as she purred away, she questioned if her parents had done everything out of love. Or if it had been done out of duty.

Duty... Duty was keeping them apart. Her duty as queen, his as a knight of the Royal Guard. And she hated it with all of her being; because the only one who could truly understand her and the internal war she fought was him.

Duty is what kept them apart. But it wasn't the first time it had occurred in the kingdom.

Once many years ago, one of the past king's sons fell in love with one of the guards. And when the prince came to his father, wishing her to be his bride and the kingdom's new queen, he'd banished his son's lover and forced his son to marry a noble girl from a neighbouring kingdom. The king had decreed a law that any royal must marry another royal.

And so, she was to marry duke or a lord, but not him. Never him. For as long as he donned his armour, held his chivalrous vow and stood for the Kingdom of Sol, they could never be.

But that did not mean they couldn't be together in secret.

This relationship had begun many moons ago, when he had only been a squire and she a princess. He had been tasked with guarding her chambers for the night. He had stood vigilant watch until he heard her cursing herself out. He entered her room, finding the princess with flames at her hands.

When she ordered him away, he stayed and told of his own strange powers. For the rest of the night, they sat on her balcony, watching the stars and retelling stories of their strange gifts.

As the morning dawned, they promised to see each other again. Every night, he floated up to her balcony, knocked thrice quietly and waited until she answered. Their friendship was very risky, but oh-so satisfying. The powers they'd possessed, the curses that they could only understand bounded them tighter than a knot.

The years passed and the princess and the squire grew from children into the young queen and captain they now were. She could exactly recall, the night when she had allowed him into her chambers, a mish-mashed bouquet of half-wilted orange tiger lilies and crushed forget-me-nots obviously plucked from the beachside. He had always been outward and ambitious, but when it had come to speaking his true feelings and emotions, he was awkward and nervous.

But it didn't matter her, because the moment he bowed before her, stating the flowers were for her, she had thrown her arms around him, saying that she loved them.

And when he broke free, his gold gaze scanning her, a smile forming in the crook of his lips, she felt a flame ignite inside her. It burned in her chest and grew as his hand touched the contour of her cheek before cupping her neck and pressing his lips against hers. As they stood in the moonlight, beginning to spin a dangerous web of truths, lies, lust, passion and the struggle between them and their duties, the embers of that fire grew and promised that they would never, ever die.

And from that night onwards, they'd been in full and complete love. They would sit and talk until the wee hours of the morning, they would canoodle and mess around, and on occasion, don disguises and escape halfway across the world to have a traditional dinner out.

But during the day, they remained at arm's length. She was the queen, and he was the captain. They were never alone together, they never shared a side glance or even a mild smile at each other. They acted as though they were unaware of each other's existence.

He always looked handsome, dressed in his uniform and especially his armour. It pained her to not be able to compliment him, to speak of their nightly encounters, or of their romance. But as much as the pain of their love hurt her, she still loved him and he loved her, without a doubt, wholeheartedly.

So while her mind screamed at her that everything she was doing was so wrong, she ignored it. Because as long as she could gaze into his gold eyes and see as that tender look shine through, she could forget all about her duties and her expectations and remember that she was loved.

He looked down at her, concerned. "Are you okay?" He whispered lowly. "We can stop if you're uncomfortable."

She shook her head, lacing her arms around his neck. "I'm fine." She assured him. She leaned up to kiss him. Her lips locked against his for a moment before pulling him back down to her. Their foreheads pressed together, bodies curved perfectly. "I love you Silver." The queen whispered into his ear.

The captain smiled, brushing the side of his hand against her cheek. She let out a gentle purr. "I love you too Blaze."

The web of their romance, their truths, their lies, grew larger. Gossamer encapsulated the queen and her knight, stuck in the centre of the web, lost in bliss.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Looks like Aurora's got some explaining to dooooooo!_

 _Okay, I have this AU-ish-headcanony-thing there Silver's a knight in the kingdom of Sol and Blaze is a princess. It's just something that's been rotting in mind since the beginning of time, and by that I mean since I played Sonic Rush and SatBK back to back._

 _Basically everything's the same from Sonic Rush Adventure in Blaze's dimension, but she's a little older and now a queen, and that Silver's there. If y'all read 'A New Venture', you might remember from my A/N that I always thought Silver and Blaze would meet again in her dimension. I also headcanon'd that the Sol Dimension has knights because it's something related to their culture and traditions, so yeah. So Silvy's head knight! Woopwoop! Also, this is the first explicitly-stated romantic relationship I've ever written for these two. And it takes place over one makeout scene. Rora's one classy lassie._

 _I always begged Blaze as adoring lilies, mainly because they're so elegant like herself. I imagined Silver preparing in advance so much that he buys the lilies four days before he wants to tell her so that he's prepared, but doesn't realize that they're already wilted. Ngl, I'd probably do something like that. Forget-me-nots are also my favourites even though they're technically weeds. They're so pretty!_

 _I literally played all of Silver's story from Sonic 06 within 6 and a half hours with my best bud prior to writing this. Hence why it's Silvaze and not Shadikal or Knouge. Even though those two ships aren't half bad either..._

 _Thanks for reading~!_


End file.
